A Different Girl
by TheFranticShiper
Summary: As we know, Hoshizora Rin was teased for being boyish, causing her to avoid all things girly. In the second season of "Love Live! School Idol Project!", Rin gets over her discomfort, and embraces her girly side. But, what happens when she encounters a boy from her past? A boy who taunted and teased her? RinxOC
1. Prologue

**Me: Heh heh… I know I should continue my OTHER stories…**

 **May: No DUH.**

 **Me: Umm… May, you aren't supposed to be here. I'm writing about Love Live! Not pokemon.**

 **May: OH! Okay! Bye! See you later!**

 **My self conscious: TheFranticShiper doesn't own Love Live!**

 **Me: (silently cries to self)**

 **My self conscious: Focus!**

 **Me: (stops crying) Okay! Time to start the story!**

 **Rin: Yay! Story time nya!**

 **Vocabulary: "Oniisan" means older brother.**

 **This chapter takes place when two thirds of μ's performs "Love Wing Bell".**

 **Character intro:**

 **Rin: Okay, we ALL know who she is.**

 **Kazuo: One of the boys who teased Rin when she was younger.**

* * *

Kazuo's POV:

"Oniisan! Oniisan!" yelled my little sister, barging into my room

"What!" I half-yelled in an irritated way

"Guess what time it is?" she said, eyes twinkling

I smiled, it was hard to stay irritated at her.

"Let me get ready." I said sighing

"Yay!" she said, skipping out of my room

My sister had been pumped for the entire week. We were going to see some idol group perform. They were called "Use"(A/N Dia: HOW DARE YOU MISPRONOUNCE THE MOST FAMOUS IDOL GROUP'S NAME.) or something like that. There were flyers all around Tokyo about them, I didn't pay attention to them. Why would I?

* * *

We finally arrived at the place hosting the performance. Suddenly, a orange-haired girl walked on stage, wearing a very, and I mean very, girly dress:

"Hi! Thank you all for coming. Three of our members can't perform with us for certain reasons." the girl started

Wait! She looks familiar. Where do I know her from?

"So please! Watch the cutest idol group perform!"

Then, the answer struck me. My eyes widened from shock:

"...Hoshizora"

* * *

 **May: That was a short chapter.**

 **Me: May, it's called a prologue. Plus, why are you here?**

 **May: I'm sorry! It sounded like it was interesting.**

 **Rin:...**


	2. Exchange Programme

Me: Sorry for updating late! I had writer's block. I don't own Love Live! School Idol Project!

Still Kazuo's POV:

"...Hoshizora"

"What was that?" asked Aiko, my little sister

I was too shocked to answer.

* * *

Even after the concert remained in my shocked state. After dinner, I rushed to my room, not bothering to close the door behind me. I turned on my laptop, and looked up "μ's" in the search bar. I spent a good hour and thirty minutes researching them and even listening to their songs! I didn't notice how late it was until my laptop ran out of battery. Sighing, I closed my laptop, and went to bed.

The next day, Rin's POV:

I woke up feeling extra happy! Yesterday was a great day! Plus, Honoka, Kotori, and Umi were going to be back today! But yesterday, while I was performing, I could have sworn I heard a very, very faint voice saying "Hoshizora". Meh, must be my imagination. Well, I better hurry. I'm going to be late for school:

"Bye mom!" I yelled

As I exited my house, I saw a brown haired girl. Recognizing her, I yelled:

"Kayo-chin! Over here nya!"

"Oh! Hello Rin!" she responsded

We walked to school. On the way there, we ran into Maki-chan.

A while later, in homeroom:

"Alright class, before we start, I would like to talk to you all about something. This year, Otonokizaka High will have an exchange student program with UTX High School for first year students. Here are permission slips that you will need to give to your parents if you want to be apart of the exchange student program."

Kazuo's POV, in his homeroom:

"Everyone, before we commence class, I would like to have a word with you all. We will be having an exchange student program with Otonokizaka High for the first years. To sign up, your parents must sign these permission slips. This program is mostly for girls because Otonokizaka is an all girls school, but boys, if you want to be apart of this programme, then you may go for it as well."

Lunch break:

"Hey Kazuo, are you going to sign up for the program?" asked one of my old friends, Akihiro

"No." I responded plainly

Lunch break at Otonokizaka, Maki's POV:

"Are you guys going to do the exchange program?" I asked

"I want to! I'll get to meet A-RISE!" said Hanayo, happily munching on her rice balls

"I think it will be fun!" said Rin

"Well, I guess I have no choice then…" I mumbled

"Aw, is Maki-chan going to miss us if we go without her nya?" Rin teased

"I never said that!" I yelled, blushing

"Aw, Maki-chan is blushing!" Rin continued

"I think you should stop teasing Nishikino-san." said Hanayo

"I agree." I said

* * *

 **Sorry if it was short or boring. The next chapter will be better.**


	3. Homeroom

**Me: I don't own anything except for Kazuo, Aiko, Akihiro, and the plot!**

* * *

In front of UTX, No one's POV:

"I finally get to meet A-RISE!" yelled Hanayo, starstruck

"Try to be quieter, people are staring!" Maki chastised quietly

"Sorry." Hanayo responded

"I wonder what UTX is like." said Rin

"Well, we better hurry if we want to find out! We are going to be late!" said Hanayo

* * *

Kazuo's POV:

"Class, we have new students from the exchange student program with Otonokizaka. They will be staying for a couple of months. Will you three please introduce yourselves?" said the teacher

The first girl stepped up. She had red hair and violet eyes. She seemed vaguely familiar. I shrugged off the feeling.

"Hello. I'm Nishikino Maki. I'm fifteen years old." she said

The second girl came up. She looked even more familiar. Smiling gently, she said:

"I'm Koizumi Hanayo. I'm also fifteen years old."

Then it struck me. Koizumi was Hoshizora's best friend when we were young!

The final girl stepped up. She was smiling broadly, had amber eyes, and flaming orange hair. My eyes widened. It couldn't be!

"Hiya everyone! I'm Hoshizora Rin! Like Maki-chan and Kayo-chin, I'm fifteen! Maki, Kayo-chin and I are apart of μ's, Otonokizaka's school idol group! I hope we can all be great friends nya!" she said enthusiastically

"Maki, please sit in the empty seat in the second row. Hanayo, you can sit over there. Rin, how about you sit next to Mr. Suzuki Kazuo, in the third row. Kazuo, please raise your hand." the teacher said

Rin's smile vanished instantly vanished. She instantly grew pale. Oh great! She recognizes me. She started shaking.

"Rin?" the teacher asked

"Are you okay Rin?"asked Maki

"Oh no…" said Koizumi, following Rin's gaze in my direction. Great Koizumi remembers me too! Maki looked suspiciously in my direction.

"Ms. Hoshizora?" my teacher asked

Rin regained consciousness, but was quite pale. She stiffly walked over in my direction, and sat down at the desk.

At the end of class, Koizumi took Rin to the nurse. As I exited the classroom, I was stopped by Maki. She glared at me and said:

"Look, I don't exactly know what you may have done to Rin in the past, but if you try to hurt her again, you will have to deal with me."

With that she walked away.

* * *

 **Hope you guys found this chapter a more interesting! Sorry again if you found it short.**


	4. Operation: Avoid Kazuo!

**Me: I'm back and I still do not own Love Live! School Idol Project! Sorry for taking a while to update! I didn't really know what to write.**

 **To: Aethuran, el saintx, Fedora Force, Zuruin, Tischler, and Yousorowaifu.**

 **Thank you guys for reviewing! I will try to make the next chapters longer!**

 **To: FieryKataX310**

 **Thank you also for reviewing! Also, I'm glad you brought up the fact about there being more than one boy teasing Rin. I haven't forgotten about them yet! They will play an important role later in this story! Sorry for not specifying that earlier! I also thank you for the feedback on the points of view.**

 **To: Everyone else**

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **P.S, italics mean flashbacks**

* * *

 **No one's POV, at Otonokizaka, on the roof:**

Maki and Hanayo opened the door to the roof.

"Hi guys! Hurry up! We need to start!" said an excited Honoka

"Maki! Hanayo! Where's Rin?" asked Eri

"Well, um, she isn't feeling well…" said Hanayo

"Really? I saw her this morning. She was fine." said Umi

"I'm not sure what happened either. Hanayo said she would tell me when we got here." said Maki

"Well then? We're all ears Hanayo." said Nico

Hanayo sighed. Then she said:

"Remember how Rin was bullied for wearing skirts and looking boyish?"

Everyone nodded.

"Well, at UTX, we ran into one of her old bullies in homeroom. She was told to sit right next to him."

"Are you talking about Suzuki Kazuo?" asked Maki

Hanayo nodded.

* * *

 **The next day, at Rin's house:**

Hanayo and Maki outside of Rin's house. A few minutes later, Rin came out.

"Rin! What are you doing? You can't wear that!" yelled Maki

Rin was wearing her UTX blazer and tie. But, instead of her skirt, she wore a pair of white pants.

"Maki's right! You'll get in trouble!" said Hanayo

"But, **he's** there!" yelled Rin, still quite pale

The trio spent another ten minutes arguing. Maki and Hanayo sighed. Maki then said:

"Fine, how about this. If you change into your skirt, I will ask the teacher if you can change spots with me. We can say that you don't have very good eyesight and need to be more in the front."

Rin grudgingly agreed.

"Hurry Rin! We are going to be late!" said Hanayo

* * *

 **UTX**

For the rest of the day, Hanayo and Maki helped Rin avoided Kazuo.

 _ **Art Class:**_

" _Rin? Can you put away the supplies in the closet? Wait! You are going to need some help. Someone strong…Oh! How about Ka-"_

" _I'll help Rin!" interjected Maki loudly, waving her hand around frantically, as she stood up_

" _Yeah! Maki is strong!" said Hanayo, rushing to Maki and rubbing her biceps as she flexed._

' _I second that!" yelled Rin_

" _Oh, um. O-okay." said the art teacher, sweat dropping_

 _The trio sighed in relief._

 _ **Biology:**_

" _Rin? How about you work with K-"_

" _Koizumi! That's me!" yelled Hanayo, chuckling nervously_

" _Please don't yell! But I guess you two can work together. But, what about Kazuo?" asked the biology teacher_

" _He can work with me! We're best buds! He'll be fine!" yelled Maki_

 _ **In the hallway:**_

 _Hanayo, Maki, and Rin were going to their next class. Suddenly, Rin collided with a male figure, causing her to drop all of her books._

" _Sorry about that. Let me get your stuff." the boy said_

 _Maki recognised the boy instantly. She then said:_

" _Kazuo! Can I talk to you about the biology project?"_

 _She took his arm, and rushed out of the area. Rin and Hanayo picked up the textbooks, and went to their next class._

"We had a lot of close calls." said Hanayo

"Maki, Hanayo I didn't know you guys would go that far." said Rin

"W-well, you're my friend." said Maki, blushing

"Aw, that's so sweet Maki!" said Hanayo

"Thanks, you guys. You guys are the best!" Rin said, tackling them in a hug.

* * *

 **Otonokizaka's roof:**

Rin, Hanayo, and Maki made it to the roof:

"Hey guys!" said Rin

"Hi Rin! Are you feeling better?" asked Honoka

Rin nodded. The others noticed that Rin wasn't wearing a skirt.

"Back to square one." whispered Nico

"Anyway, Kotori finished the costume designs for the Halloween event." said Umi

"Really? That's great!" said Hanayo

"Okay! So, Honoka, Eri, Umi, you guys will be pirates! Here are the designs. Nico, Maki, you guys are familiars. Nozomi, you are a witch. And Rin…" Kotori trailed off

"Yeah? What am I nya?" she asked

"I planned for you and I to be princesses." Kotori continued nervously, unsure of how Rin would react

Rin quickly turned pale.

"Before you saw anything Rin, Kotori finished the costumes yesterday, before she found out about your incident. Since you weren't here yesterday, she was going to show us the designs today." Eri explained

"We can give you some time to think about it. It's okay if you would like to change the design. You can tell us your decision next week, okay?" suggested Kotori

Rin nodded.

* * *

 **That's it for now! I hope you guys enjoyed it.**


	5. The Reunion

**I don't own Love Live! School idol project! If you don't remember, Akihiro is one of Kazuo's friends.**

* * *

For the next two weeks, Rin continued to avoid Kazuo. Not that he minded it though—he wasn't exactly comfortable with seeing her either. They constantly ignored each other, acting as if the other didn't exist.

One day, during lunch, Kazuo was sitting with Akihiro and Aoi, another one of his friends. Suddenly, Aoi said:

"I don't know if you guys have noticed, but a certain red-head is in the exchange student programme."

"Hah! Yeah I've noticed. She sits right next to Kazuo in homeroom. I say we all have a little reunion with our little friend." said Akihiro

"I'm up for it." said Aoi

"I'll pass." said Kazuo

"Why dude? It will be fun." said Aoi

"I'm over teasing her. Besides, her friends are like bodyguards. Especially the red-haired one." responded Kazuo

"Seriously dude?" asked Aoi

"What are you? Scared?" asked Akihiro

"I just don't feel like having any interaction with her." explained Kazuo

"Okay, whatever you say scaredy-cat. Aoi and I are going to do it." said Akihiro

* * *

After school hours:

"Rin? Maki and I are going to go to the bathroom. We'll meet you back here in ten minutes." said Hanayo

"Okay." replied Rin, sitting down as the others left

"Well if isn't Little Miss Hoshizora Rin." said a voice

"Or should we say Mr. Hoshizora Ren." continued another

Rin's eyes widened at the sound of the two familiar voices.

"Remember us?" asked Aoi

Rin remained silent.

"Of course she does. Even if she doesn't how could we ever forget her? Sorry, what I meant to say is: How could we ever forget him?" said Akihiro

Rin started to tear up, painful memories flooding her mind.

"Leave her alone!" yelled a voice

Rin, Aoi, and Akihiro turned in shock at the voice.

* * *

 **Yeah yeah. I know it's short. It's just that I HAD to put a cliff hanger. Can you guys guess who the "voice" is?**


	6. A Blossoming Friendship

**I don't own Love Live! School Idol Project!**

* * *

Rin, Aoi, and Akihiro turned in shock at the voice. Standing behind them was none other than Suzuki Kazuo, anger written all over his face:

"Well? I told you to leave her alone!" he growled

"Kazuo?" said Akihiro and Aoi in unison

"Hurry up and leave!" he yelled

Like scolded dogs, Akihiro and Aoi cowered, and ran away. Suddenly, Kazuo turned to a frightened Rin and asked:

"Are you okay?"

She merely nodded. Instead of waiting for Maki and Hanayo, Rin went back to her house, accompanied by Kazuo. They walked back in silence, an awkward tension between them. After walking for another twenty minutes, they reached the Hoshizora residence. As Rin stepped into her house, Kazuo's voice caused her to halt:

"I'm sorry for what I did back then. It's okay if you don't forgive me." he apologized awkwardly

She merely glanced at him, unsure of how to respond.

"Uh, see you tomorrow I guess." he said

Rin nodded, retreating to her room.

* * *

The next morning, Rin met Hanayo and Maki outside of her house:

"Rin? Is everything okay? We tried looking for you yesterday, but we couldn't find you." said Hanayo, clearly worried

"You weren't at practice either." said Maki

Rin, still clearly shaken up from the day before, didn't respond. Maki and Hanayo glanced at each other worriedly. The trio walked in silence for the rest of the way. After homeroom, Maki confronted Kazuo once more:

"What did you do to Rin?"

Kazuo remained silent.

"Answer me!" commanded Maki

"He didn't do anything." said a quiet voice.

Maki turned to see Rin.

"He helped me." Rin said

Maki sighed and turned to Kazuo.

"I'm sorry." she said

* * *

Over the next week, Kazuo and Rin grew closer. Rin and Kazuo seemed more at ease in homeroom, they stopped avoiding each other, and they eventually started eating lunch together. She told him many things, including the upcoming halloween event. Maki and Hanayo were shocked at the change. One day, during lunch. Kazuo said:

"Rin, you should do it."

"Do what?" she inquired

"Didn't you say that you were unsure about wearing a dress for the halloween idol event? You should wear it. One, your friend already made it for you. Two, it will look good on you." continued Kazuo, before blushing and covering his mouth at what he had just said

"Really? Thanks nya!" exclaimed Rin, tackling the poor boy into a hug

* * *

Several weeks had passed, and before everyone knew it, it was time for the halloween event:

"And now, Otonokizaka's Muse!"

As Muse performed their dance, Rin felt as if she was the happiest girl alive. As the song ended, she met Kazuo in the audience:

"That was great!" he said

"Thanks nya!" she responded, smiling bigger than ever

"Also, there is someone I would like you to meet. This is my little sister, Aiko." the boy said

As the trio continued talking, the rest of Muse glanced at Rin, smiles of satisfaction gracing all of their faces. They left the scene, leaving Rin, Kazuo, and Aiko to a world of their own.

* * *

 **Sorry if you guys think that this story is moving along too fast. I'm still a rookie writer and don't really know what to write. I'll update soon! Cya!**


	7. UPDATE NOTICE

Hello! I'm back! Wow...it's been a while since I've posted an update...AaAaA nostalgia is slapping me real hard right now XD. Well, firstly I'd like to say that I'm really sorry for not updating this story (well, and the rest of my fanfics) in...a little over a year? Well, the thing is, I've moved on in my life. I'm now apart of the cover community, in other words, I sing (Love Live right now, but I plan to cover songs from other animes/franchises! I'm known as Kat Sunshine, and feel free to check out my channel here:

channel/UCdJ7kaAguO_R24WFx_gin7A?view_as=subscriber

However, that's not my main point lol, time to get back on topic. So as of now, I've decided to continue this fanfic, and all of my others. I don't like to leave things unfinished, and I don't wanna leave y'all hanging! Because writing fanfiction isn't my main passion, I won't update as frequently, but I'll definitely be consistent! Over the past year (or two?) I've really grown as a person, and as a writer! Looking back at my old fics, I'm kinda cringing lol (ok, kinda is an understatement). Therefore, I'm going to rewrite them! I'll still keep the originals on my account though! I figured I'd start with this one since Love Live is really my thing, and I already have tons of ideas! The title of the rewrite will still be "A Different Girl", because I find the title quite fitting, and because…well...giving names really isn't my thing!

In fact, I've already posted the first chapter/prologue of the rewrite(if it isn't appearing, then that means that it hasn't become viewable yet, and you need to wait a couple hours)! You can go to my profile and check it out! Ha, I have no idea if anyone will read it, as it's been a while, and I doubt anyone remembers the story, but hopefully things will work out! Also, on my channel, I will try to do songfics to go along with my covers! In other words, I'll write little stories in the description of my covers that match the song's meaning! If you guys have any requests you can tell me them down in the comments, or email me at KatSunshineCovers !

To conclude, thanks for taking the time to read this, and happy reading!


End file.
